


Peer Pressure

by yurah



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurah/pseuds/yurah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Blitz has an opportunity to hit it off with the Wondercolts track team, the only problem is he has to do something that will most likely get him in trouble.</p>
<p>Rainbow Blitz is the only R63</p>
<p>Milf included...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer Pressure

Rainbow Blitz stood in between the doorway of the staff restroom. In both hands, had a two M80 firecrackers in his left, a lighter in his right, and the two captains of the varsity track team egging him on. There are times when Blitz regretted his choices and this was one of them.

Rainbow Blitz has always wanted to join the infamous Wondercolts varsity track team here at Canterlot High. He has waited for what seems like years for just a chance to even tryout. He had a chance at joining the junior varsity track team, but various things like bad grades or getting into trouble has prevented him from even thinking it would become a reality, that and unfortunately missing the tryouts with a hefty assault of colds and flu attacks. Not that any coach would let him in anyways, though there was always a small glimmer of hope that he would be accepted. He was desperate, needed a chance, any chance to get on that team.

“Go on, you want to be on the team don’t you?” Spitfire encouraged.

Blitz swiveled his head towards the two girls, “I do but, this seems like a stupid idea. Even for me…” He argued.

“Oh stop being a baby. All you have to do is light those suckers, plop them in the toilet bowl, and run like hell. Not like you’re gonna get caught or anything, we’ve seen how fast you run.” Fleetfoot chimed in. 

“But still…”

Spitfire wrapped an arm around Blitz’s shoulder, “Come on, if you do this then we’ll know for sure that you’re one of us…but if you flake out…then you can kiss that spot on the team goodbye.” She then promptly gave him an encouraging push into the private staff restroom.

Inside he was faced with an ordinary porcelain toilet and sink to match. Simple, but it looked a lot cleaner than the student restrooms, most of which were almost always dirty. This private restroom was the little slice of heaven if you’d ever had a stomach ache while in school.

Blitz knew there was a good chance of getting caught and he didn’t think to trust the two outside to properly watch for any teachers. He furiously began flicking the lighter. The way he was going about it seemed as if he had worn the spark wheel down to near uselessness. Sure the lighter was one of those cheap gas station ones they keep on the display racks, but it worked near ninety nine percent of the time. 

Blitz was becoming more frantic, about fifty flicks in and no flames. His chances of getting caught was increasing in his mind and his hand began shaking so much that he wouldn’t be able to light the fuse even if he had fire. Still he needed to be persistent; he really wanted to be on the team.

After about the seventieth flick, low but behold, he had a flame! He held the fuses of the M80s into the soft flame not long, but enough till he knew they were they would work. He then tossed the two firecrackers into the toilet bowl, shut the lid and ran like hell out of there, only to run headlong into someone at the other side of the door, causing the two to crash into the hard floor below.

Blitz recovered near instantly due to his thick head and what he saw, horrified him to no end. He went white as soon as his eyes trailed up from this woman’s blouse and finally up to her pained face. The person he slammed into was none other than Principal Celestia herself. One of the most horrifying person to run into at Canterlot High. No doubt that in his mind, Blitz was positively screwed. He could only wait for his eventual doom ticking away in that restroom behind him.

Like clockwork, two loud bangs sounded from the vicinity of the restroom behind them along with bits of pieces clattering against the walls. The principal’s eyes shot open in horror, she instantly recovered from her dazed state and threw Blitz off of her with near inhuman strength, and rushed into smoke filled restroom. 

Inside she saw the aftermath first hand. The toilet bowl itself was nearly gone while the water bowl just above it was shattered from its bottom half all the, while water came draining out of it. It was unbelievable, the restroom seemed as if it had been bombed. Well…in a way, that’s exactly what happened…

Outside Blitz was met with an angry principal storming down upon him. He knew this was not going to be good as she had death in her eyes and was staring him down.

“What did you do in there?” She screamed, furiously pointing to the mess inside. Blitz could feel here rage from his principal’s words. He could only cringe and cower at his actions.

“I-I uhhh…I did something…” was all he could say. He stricken with fear and was unable to use his words like a big boy.

Celestia looked even more pissed at his answer. Blitz felt like he was at the end of his life, of all the stupid things he had done, this was by far the dumbest of all. The principal then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face to her own. “You will not tell a soul what just happened here, got it.” She growled, just low enough in case anyone else were to hear. Blitz nodded furiously. “Good, as soon as fifth period ends, you come straight to my office.” She then dropped Blitz onto his rump and went on her way, sparing him no other words till later.

Blitz briskly walked into his fifth period history class, late as usual. Attention always landed on him the moment he opened the door, but this time it was different. His classmates were all grinning like idiots, smiling, nodding their heads, or even giving him an occasional thumbs up. He and the class knew exactly what went on, apparently word spreads like wildfire in this school and with one of the two main instigators were also in the same class as he was…people were bound to know. In a way, kind of blushed at the increased attention, hopefully today wasn’t all going to be bad. Hopefully…

Throughout class he showered with attention in class from his peers. He loved it, but he couldn’t stop worrying about his punishment. Usually he would be taken away when caught, but this time was different. The principal was absolutely pissed and there was no telling what horrible punishment she would dish out. He could imagine his dad being called down to the principal’s office and giving him the ass whooping a lifetime. This was not good, Blitz kept repeating in his head. He continued to dread his unknown punishment as time ticked away.

Class went by faster than usual, like much faster than the time where a substitute science teacher accidentally set himself on fire and he let the students leave early. He didn’t get hurt, but it was funny to see him run around patting himself down instead of performing the stop, drop, and roll technique. Blitz’s trek towards the principal’s was a difficult one. Through the sea of students it felt as if he was suffocating with every step. Claustrophobia was wrapping its claws around him, but the feeling eventually died down as the moment he arrived at office. The whole walk was over less than a minutes’. Sometimes Blitz could be a sniveling baby.

Standing at the door, he was dreading having to face his punishment, but he had to man up. It was always better to face your problems right away then to push it aside and have it built up and causing more problems…as his dad was say. Blitz gave a hefty sigh before giving the door a series of knocks.

“Come in,” a soft voice answered near instantly. The voice sounded more like Vice-Principal Luna’s voice, but he knew he was just imagining it. Though he could only hope it was the kinder of the two.

Blitz slowly inched inside the office, hesitant of the person on the other side. Of course, it was the principal and his mood dropped. The principal was at her desk, busy in her paperwork, she then set it aside neatly before turning her attention to the delinquent. Then with two fingers, she motioned and pointed to a spot on the floor next to her swivel office chair, telling him to stand next to her. Blitz did as told, cold sweat pouring over him as the silence was unnerving.

Celestia turned her chair to face him, “Now I need to know…why you did what you did? Why exactly did you blow up the toilet in the staff bathroom? “ She questioned him while staring intently.

“Ummm…I-I was uhhh…I just thought it would be cool to do it as an extra credit assignment for momentum conversation to help bring my already bad grades up…You know, to see how things would explode…” He lied with a smile on his face. It was the best he could come up with and in a way was kind of impressed with his level of excuse making.

“Momentum conversation…is it?” Her eyes narrowed deeply.

“Yes…”

“It’s momentum conservation.” She told him. “I’m not an idiot, I was once a physics teacher for a couple years if you didn’t know. You do get an A for effort for that excuse.”

“So does that mean I’m…off the hook?” Blitz asked, feeling that glimmer of hope.

Celestia smiled devilishly and shook her head, no. 

Blitz began kicking himself internally, if he could’ve gotten everything perfect, then he migh…no that would never work. His principal is far too smart to fall for something like that.

“Why must you cause all this trouble for me?” She continued with a very serious face. Blitz just shrugged, he couldn’t form any real answer, let alone think in this situation. He was caught and the only other thing he was able to do was throw Fleetfoot and Spitfire under the bus, and have them take the blame, but that is the exact opposite of what he wanted-which was to be on the track team…

“Typical, just typical,” She then removed her glasses and set them on the table. “Of all the trouble I’ve dealt with in the past…you have been the absolute worst I have ever know in my existence. Out of all the other delinquents, you are worse than all of them put together, and it upsets me to no end.” She confessed. “I am a middle aged woman, who has never known the joys of marriage, never had any children, never had any in some twelve years, and to top it all…I have to deal with shitheads like you from time to time.” Her tone was filled with heavy daggers, but was also somewhat calm while she pointing an accusing finger at Blitz. As if he was the root of all problems. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I-I’m sorry…and I really screwed up, and totally learned my lesson.” was all Blitz managed to produce. He really didn’t have anything to say, he knew the principal was an uptight old hag, but never anything of this level. The longer this conversation went on; he became increasingly more and more stressed.

“I have the right to have you expelled, but I’m going to be nice for once. I’ll make you a deal.”

Blitz nodded furiously, he was desperate, anything to keep him from expulsion.

Celestia opened her legs and slid risqué panties off, tossing them just in front of Blitz, “You take care of me, and I’ll take care of you. Deal?” She purposed in a seductive voice.

Blitz hung his head and blushed deeply; he wasn’t sure what to do. He had a girlfriend and he was loyal to her…on the other hand…

“I’ll give you five seconds to get on your knees and bury your tongue into my cunt or I’ll have you expelled immediately.” She ordered, going all in.

Blitz scrambled as fast as he could, but halting his face just inches away from his principal’s aching loins. He was now breaking into a cold sweat. The principal wanted him to eat her and unfortunately cunninlingus was not of something to his taste.

The way it looked to most, it was pure perfection; everything from its puffy outer lips, its lovely pink interior, and the aroma of a pleasant honeydew flavor hinted with her musk. It was perfect…as long as Blitz didn’t have to touch it with his lips. He didn’t know why, but the thought of eating out a female just disgusted him strangely enough.

“Do it!” She shouted, forcefully pressing his head closer, and closer to her. Blitz fought, trying to draw his head back, but was very much losing the battle. “Do it, must I have to remind you of expulsion.” She threatened.

The word expulsion brick wall, he had no choice in the matter, he had to do it or else he could say goodbye to his chances on the track team.

Blitz swallowed hard before plunging head first into his principal’s soaked cunt. He began by dragging his tongue across her folds before moving, bouncing from slow-light flicks to deep drags up to her clit and down, just grabbing a taste from his principal’s aching pussy, mo matter how much it disgusted him.

Celestia began to moan in bliss. It has been long since she has felt such pleasure. Although she was an older woman, she couldn’t bear to resist a touch of a man no matter how young. She was getting closer to coming as Blitz slid his tongue freely from her inner lips to her outer lips-his pace quickening as he went.

It didn’t take long before Celestia started shuttering. Her legs trembled as she let out a soft moan as she arched her back and let loose a stream of her love, dousing Blitz with her pleasurable release. He had barely started and already…the main course absolutely was nowhere in sight and now…

Celestia gave a sigh of relief as she fell back in sweet relief. “Why can’t you treat your principal like this more often?” Her words, trailing off as she fell back into her office chair. She then grabbed a box of tissues off her desk which was a short grasps away and tossed it to Blitz. “Hurry and clean yourself off, you’re already late for sixth period. We can finish our talk about paying for the toilet you destroyed later.”


End file.
